


日出在黄昏暮落时

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 人生就是一团狗屎，可生活还得继续。





	日出在黄昏暮落时

 

   

   

    **You light my life.**

   

   

01

   

    亚瑟拽住尖石，脚底踩着黄沙，细细碎碎，还一个劲地往鞋里灌。他或许真不该套上长靴，也不该披上一件风衣就来，该死他里头只剩一件恤衫，还没品地喷上“我爱纽约”的红印花。他甚至连出门的打算都应再经质疑，黄沙混上热浪，像是一团无形的热浪飓风席卷平原。

     

    他后悔极了，后悔一时冲动，后悔跑上山崖，该死他后悔得只想骂人，用污言秽语撕烂二十多年来的绅士伪装。

     

    于是他加快了脚下的步伐，大步地，用力地，恶狠狠地朝山顶发起进击。

     

    喉咙干得发疼，仿佛这副由肉体堆砌而成的身躯正被撕成龟裂，与脚下的旱图挣扎同化。他的腿酸得厉害，手掌里糊漫伤疤和汗水，狂风不仅带来抽在脸上的痛感，还有黄沙，无尽的，涂满山岩。这点细细碎碎的黄色玩意远没有星星来得可爱，倒像淤泥，源于发黑的沼泽，在脚底下咽落气泡，咀嚼着企图将行者吮吸扯落，往骆驼刺无法渗入的沙底，往疲倦灌注的深渊。

   

    去他妈的。

   

    亚瑟大吼着，这下他骂出了声，总算！沙砾与石块硌得脚板发疼，残留手旁的夜幕仍拽住不放，他攀爬着卢克索的一座山崖，隶属于底比斯山脉，悬崖往后便是尼罗河，脚下大陆的血脉。每一块肌肉都在呻吟痛苦，每一根骨头正勉强地拽着皮囊，这副几近生锈的躯体总算榨出气力，他在挣扎，用嘶吼着扯出的力量，凭柯克兰一声不灭的毅力。他要登顶，他要爬上这座高山，在这悬崖峭壁上。

     

    然后朝那混账美国佬呼吼全部！

     

    奸商，变态，躲在沙堆下的懦夫，阿尔弗雷德。

   

    阿尔弗雷德！

   

   

02

   

    哐——

   

    一罐饮料由空落下，摔在铁桶里，哐哐当当吵得不行，配极了临时马桶里发出的尴尬声响。尼罗河旁不缺泥沙，唯独少了同样是金色的钱币。繁荣属于都市还有皮埃斯特，开罗六百多里开外，卢克索边缘小村庄的繁华早随历史淹没在黄沙与河畔泥泞。

   

    ——马桶只能伺候有钱人的屁股。酒吧里总会有一位醉客就这样呼喊着灌满酒杯。穆斯林不饮酒，座落在这个伊斯兰国家的一角，主客为游人的小酒吧自然也不会多大。店面或许不过六十平，只塞得下吧台还有五把椅子，门外垒起七八个啤酒箱，糊弄着也能坐人——当然还不忘充当卫生间的木隔门，四四方方，朽木围砌，里头放上几个铁桶，外面再插上老式自动贩卖机，简单随性得撑着框架就能为生。

      

    那我们这群穷鬼用什么。像是搭腔似的，这句驳问也从不缺席。这从不缺客人，品尝异国风情的游客，亦或者是熟悉入骨的居民，不为酒，不为贪，不过是徒霸情报和闲谈便利，慵懒惬意地数过沙尘里的夜幕繁星。

   

    用什么，还能用什么，只能好好地伺候自己的屁股呗。蹲在门框外一角，啤酒箱上，一位中年大叔报以回应。艾泊斯，萨尔玛，谁都不知道他的名字，在这个挤满寄宿游人的小地方，也不会有多少人在乎他的背景。每一个背后都写满不同的故事，偷情，盗款，或只是单纯路过，你永远说不清身旁那个醉汉的手掌里接满的是尿液还是洗不尽的鲜血。谁知道呢，没人会在意，也没人会过问。这就是这个社会的生存之道，适可而止，真相只藏在黄沙之下。

     

    最好憋着。一道声音由吧台内传出，带上阿拉伯语的腔调，但亚瑟听见的更多是英文余韵。是美式。胡里花肖的，刺耳难听得只想质疑语种。亚瑟的手里握着一罐茶，从自动贩卖机里吐出——那贵族马桶旁——冰凉发甜，难喝得直想吐。无论来到异国多久，这早为英伦红茶宠溺惯的舌头味蕾依然习惯不来这点廉价，他或许该一饮而尽，至少一半，别浪费了好几磅，但身体倒老实了半步。放手一扔，随即入框，连同啤酒箱外醉汉的呕吐声，哗啦哗啦得灌注泥地。空气里弥散恶心的腐臭味，灌满四肢的酒精也实在是麻痹不了脑子，抬起头来，这位倒霉的英国绅士不偏不倚地撞上周边醉鬼戏谑的视线，当然从少不了调侃——“挑剔的英国佬”。管他的。亚瑟皱起眉头，耸了耸肩，破罐子破摔似得，还用力地踹了一脚铁桶。一瞬间，啼笑皆非的恶心嘲笑立马弥散在这作呕的空气里。效果极佳，如果他们瞥见黑暗里不由攥紧的拳头，也许在倒下前还能懂个缘由。

   

    除了他。

   

    深金晃入视线，吧台之后，一道身影闯进视野。是一个男人，金发，身体结实，看起来很是年轻。没有惹目的灯光，觥筹杯酒的交触没能阻碍视线的交汇，他撞见了对方的视线，没有调侃和戏谑，更多的是一种难以言述的感觉，没有扯淡的心动，但倒也谈不上多么恶心，很怪，仿佛藏在这副躯体下的真实自我为直白剖析在他的眼里，渗透得宛若堕入深海。

   

    胡扯。亚瑟移开了视线，干脆利落，淡漠得并不挂念。但那家伙的眼睛不错。蓝色的，像海。

   

    “先生。”他倒了一杯酒，落在擦干净的玻璃杯上。威士忌杯，高脚杯太容易碎，跨上一个大洋运过来并不实际。大半杯冰块，八成汤力水，再勺上一盎司金酒，透亮而饱含韵味，一杯金汤力就这样推在实木吧台。大概是想起什么，亦或者塞上不满，来自北美的男人向后又退了半步，思量着切下半片柠檬，对半切，留下泛着金色的果肉，带上青翠皮衣，点缀几点当地香草，这般完成后，男人才满意地将美酒推在眼前。“一个人？”

   

    他没有明指亚瑟，但在这视线交集的刹那，这杯醇酒已然贴上主人。酒调得不错，至少比那堪比马尿的茶饮来得漂亮，可这并没有迎来英伦绅士的双唇。修长的手指划过杯壁，拂去那冒着水珠的冰凉，再缓缓地敲在桌面。亚瑟爱酒，正因为此他才每日每夜地出现此处；可他又恨着酒，无论再怎么买醉，他仍无法借酒精麻痹自我——沉重的酒气能换来美人与一夜的沉沦，但躲不去明日的阳光，或者该说，是期盼中重新回来的明天——他拒绝了这杯酒，礼貌地，安然地将答案敲于指尖。不过作为回应，他对这位大洋彼岸的少年回上调侃，属于英伦绅士醉后的幽默。

     

    “有没有人告诉你，你这种搭讪实在是逊毙了。”

     

    而少年却报以轻笑。他接受了亚瑟拒绝醇酒的现实，但没有将其揽入桌下，甚至恰巧相反，他仍执着地将这份冰凉醉意推入对方的手心。“阿尔弗雷德。”他在说自己的名字，显而易见。“美国人，到埃及三年。”

     

    “伊尔林。等不及脱欧协议的投票结果，于是越过时区来到这里。”

   

    亚瑟也没有说谎——除了名字。他一个月前来到开罗，包里还塞满了有关于协议的假说推测，双份，什么结果都有。然而他又把行李箱忘在车站，在上一辆开往卢克索的巴士。或许他该去要回来，这群不懂英文的阿拉伯师傅并不稀罕已经过期的资料，尤其是塞在铺满灰尘的小提箱里，空剩两包万宝路，还有一份两年前的邮报。如果没记错的话那上面还会有自己的名字，在泛黄的印记之下，报纸的边角，阳光与氧气将其烤得一碰就碎，就像窗外的黄沙，迟早飘逝在时光之后，不带任何痕迹。

     

    “这也只不过提前了两小时。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德没有多少质疑，或许是在这流言与烟酒中浸泡太久，眼里的这份诚恳用心早就成为可笑装饰。时至深夜，酒吧里的人逐渐多了起来，法语阿拉伯语还有他们口中的英语，好极了社会的缩影又落在眼前，为世间奏上一部属于脚下大陆征服与判者的闹剧。

   

    “你是记者？”美国人突然发问。他的声音还是那么刺耳，涂满了合众国热爱的焦油与肉末，粘粘糊糊的像是卡着嗓子。怕是察觉到幽绿投去质询的视线，阿尔弗雷德立马补充道：“新闻。你每次到来总会看新闻。”

   

    “或许吧。如果只看工作证上。”亚瑟摇了摇头，什么都没有说。一根烟点燃在指间，近一个月的消遣掏空了他的精力与烟盒。男人还剩些钱，至少还能再耗上一段时间。他不知道自己该去哪里该做什么，他只想就这样待在无人认识的角落，默默地将时光磨至只剩钱包仅买得上一张机票时。届时他会飞往伦敦，那赋予他这口漂亮英腔的故乡，又或者到更远的地方，越过大洋和山丘，摔在又一个无人知晓的地方摸索生存。他会活下来，只有这条命硬朗得不行。

   

    他伸出手，指尖够着杯壁的水珠，像是单纯的把玩，又似夹带私心。“我学了六年，却只换来为那群家伙开车的两年。你看了昨天的晚间新闻吗。”

   

    “那个转播过来的英国主播？”男人没有离开，相反，他放下手中的酒杯，就这样向下倒扣而放，把挂落着企图逃避的水珠，一点一滴地融入空中。

   

    “那是我的得意之作。一步一步，每一个字每一个音都出自我的手，无论是稿件还是播报内容。”绅士笑了。酒吧偏暗，藏住了很多，但瞒不住挂在唇角的美丽，还有源于这道灵魂的嘲讽。“但事实上，我的名字连一个字母都没有出现在大屏幕。”

   

    亚瑟握住了酒杯——这一次总算端了起来，放在掌心里，凭唇缓缓地把玩。杯子里的冰融了些许，在这温热的沙漠夏夜里滴落寒意，澄澈的醇酒淌落喉中或许会激起更炽辣的燥热，可比起这暧昧火辣的点滴，幽绿更聚焦于杯垫之下——他瞥见了这页白纸，借着吧台的暖光。他怎么可能不知道背后的主人，那位别有心思的先生，此刻正在吧台之后。

   

    而对方正看着自己。阿尔弗雷德扯出纸片，很自然，仿佛这份意外之礼与他别无关系——这怎么可能，唯有他有机会触碰布下。一手撑在吧台上，那双蔚蓝的眼睛注视着自己，不带令人作呕的杂念，就这样安静地、单纯地凝视，像是一潭深水，踱遍亚瑟心间的大小。

   

    “你看过日出吗，”他说话了，一句听起来没有什么关联意义的对话。“在尼罗河旁。那里很壮观，很美。有机会的话就去吧。”

   

    一抹笑容挂在男人的唇角。亚瑟不明白阿尔弗雷德的故事，也没有这个打算。可在这一瞬，他无法否认，于这幽暗嘈杂的异国酒吧里，这个来自北美此前素未谋面的陌生人，成功地夺取了视线的全部。

   

    “一定要去。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德笑了，将纸条塞入亚瑟的手心，纯粹而坦然。上面不过是他的名字与电话，夹带着男人的温度，在绅士的指尖弥散。

   

    攥紧这张纸片，亚瑟考虑了些许。他在自己的房间里，酒吧里灌来的醉意足够无忧地睡至明日午后。男人的字不算特别，普普通通，字母扬起得还有些随意。纸张泛黄，像是被遗忘了很久，只留得时光将其铭记。日出，尼罗河，盛着醉意，亚瑟在脑袋里一遍遍地滤过北美男人口中所述说的言语。醉意上脑，没有多余的思绪，靠在门边，他想起了在伦敦的失败，想起了逃过来的行李箱，还有忘在其中的报纸。泛黄，记录了两年前自己迈上职场的热情。思考片刻，他做出了决定——

   

    管他的，哪来的愚蠢搭讪。

   

    一把揉碎这可怜的纸条，亚瑟扬手抛在身后。纵身前倾，一把摔进被窝。

    

    睡觉。

   

   

03

   

    如果要论被破门而入顺带拽出家门的感受，相信亚瑟•柯克兰先生一定能完成这项专题报道，生动贴切，宛若亲身。

   

    毕竟这位先生可切身体会。

   

    “早啊亚瑟。”

   

    那扇一直被敲得发响的大门总算迎来了消停一刻，随即传来的便是这一声清爽的呼唤。是阿尔弗雷德。这个长期生长在西五区的男孩不知道是否还是习惯不来北非的时段，还不过清晨就不请自来登门拜访，老天这可比闹钟还要准时。靠在门框旁，亚瑟顶着一头睡乱的头发上下打量。他住在汽车旅店的二楼，棕榈黄沙，耀眼的夏日没有了建筑的阻挡，洒射在跟前刺得眼睛发疼。他或许该回去睡觉，宿醉后脑子晕晕沉沉连耳朵都不好使，这不，听听美国先生嘴里吐出的是什么字眼，一个月了这压根就没能甩到自己的面前。

     

    可对方似乎没有撒手不管的打算。一把拽住门扉，机警的美国男人率先挤入了一只鞋，正死死地抵着几欲甩上的大门。近乎同时，一股强有力的外力抵过亚瑟的带动，猛然一拽，反手感受而至的抗力硬生生将醉者的意识扯回现实。该死这是怎么回事，那家伙的手臂灌上的是钢筋混泥土吗，怎么那么结实强硬，甩也甩不开撑得大门只能敞开嘴。

   

    “嘿伙计你这可就不够意思。”

   

    撑开房间大门，阿尔弗雷德紧咬这要紧一刻，立马滑入屋内。狡猾迅猛，抢在大门紧闭的刹那安全上垒。简单廉价的汽车旅店可没安上空调，唯一驱散暑气的风扇在愈发炽热的盛夏阳光里仅剩扇叶的无力摆动。亚瑟买了两块冰，贵得不行还带着鱼的腥味，打碎放在水桶里，总算稍能降低气温。一件衬衫被搭在椅背上，无比例外都为汗水打湿。埃及的盛夏实在是太过热情，不到多久，刚醒来换下衣服的异邦绅士又不住拭汗无奈。

   

    “如果你说是有约那我奉劝你还是放弃，尊敬的阿尔弗雷德先生……”

   

    “琼斯。这是英雄我的姓氏，我的亚瑟。”男孩坚持补充。

   

    “那好吧琼斯先生。”迎上这一双满怀期待的眼睛，亚瑟只能无奈地耸了耸肩，任裁，或者该说只是单纯地敷衍了事。“听着，我对你的搭讪没有半点兴趣，你递来的号码我也没有拨通的打算，更别说约会夜袭还有上本垒。”这着实真切，亚瑟想不通这个本该随酒吧一同被甩在夜幕的男人怎么会出现在眼前，大早上的阳光灼目得难受，他没有什么心思和雅兴去搭理对方，他是说，自己有没有这个需求是另一回事，但至少在这一刻，亚瑟只对睡眠的需求大于一切。酒精灌得他脑袋发疼，双腿像是注铅一样，唯有最简单的睡眠才能供这副躯体释放。

   

    略过对方那死守大门的姿态，亚瑟也省去继续折腾的打算。都是男人，枕头底下还塞上了一把水果刀，无论从哪方面来讲，亚瑟似乎也不算太亏。伸了伸懒腰，他地嘴唇有些发干。一杯得以唤醒一日清爽的茶兴许最好，只可惜能满足舌头的这点享受实属奢侈。缓缓地踱步而去，英国男人突然注意到关键一点，连忙追问道：“还有一点，有没有人能解释一下你对我的称呼。”

   

    “那不过是我的习惯。你知道的，显得亲切。”这下轮到对方耸了耸肩。

   

    谁管你的习惯。亚瑟不满地皱起眉头，扯着谈不上友善的语调加以补充。“那个字眼，最后面那个。”

   

    “这不就是你的名字吗，‘亚瑟•柯克兰’，我在酒店的身份登记册上找到。”北美男孩的声音听起来竟还显得理直气壮。

   

    “这可真是正直。”遇上这样的家伙，亚瑟也懒得扯上绅士风度。他冷笑着回以答复，双手抱胸的姿态只让人退居避让。“于是呢，你有什么事吗，琼斯。”语调里塞上淡漠，站在少年的跟前，亚瑟实在不属友善。

   

    “日出。”一句预料之外的答案投落彼间。蔚蓝没有躲避映透幽绿的冰冷，取而代之他直视双目，令那份融于眼里的真切渗透身影——蓝的，像海。“我说过了，有机会，一定要去看看日出。”

   

    不经意间便席卷了亚瑟的思绪。

   

    “而现在正是时候。”

   

    没有任何预兆，也没有留于多少准备，跟前的男人充分地发挥了北美惯有的热情与冲动，一把握住了亚瑟的手腕，不带拒绝地冲出门外。老天他的身上只套着一件无袖背心，白的俗得不行，下半身更是凄凉只剩短裤与酒店配以的塑料拖鞋。热烈的骄阳照亮脚下的黄沙，夹带温度的金粒远比眼前的深金更加恼人。亚瑟不愿屈从——这理所当然，该死他怎么可能会与刚认识不到一天的家伙外出，更谈何友好相处玩什么感情游戏——可阿尔弗雷德的力气实在是扭不过，那双结实的手正死死地钳住手腕，而罪魁祸首的脸上却挂上阳光直爽的笑容。这是哪来的讽刺！

   

    埃及的早晨远比至伦敦的跑得快，不过清晨六点，灿烂灼目得倘若正午。延绵黄沙是脚下大陆文明的寄体，随风变换，又搭上简易的贩卖篷，融汇在这盛夏热浪里，更搅得喉咙发痒。文明绚烂点缀于断垣旧楼的遗迹，远离首都开罗所配以的现代痕迹，旧城卢克索的一人一物都似归属于史书的过往。壮观的金字塔远立在遥远的彼方，在视野所能触及处彰显神秘。几坛水池座落正央，澄澈的井水又为满目的黄沙增添净色。尼罗河奔腾在身旁，越过任何热浪与海市蜃楼的亵玩，怀揣源自远方的壮士与荣耀，将古埃及文明的历史融于血脉。

     

    他正坐在一架平板车上，身旁凑着将自己强硬拽出房门的美国人。村子太远，到不了眼前的市集，唯有借助他人亦或者自身漫长的徒步。他们的运气不错，就在阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟挪到大街后没多久，这位好心的埃及大叔便乐于分享后排的座位——与那麦穗与稻草一同。车是纯木制的，天然无污染，颠颠震震或许也能碾过黄沙。只辛苦了作为唯一动力的驴，老得疲惫脚下炽烫，还得用力拽着身后的三个人。埃及的盛夏并不留情面，就似脚下细碎的黄沙，绵延不绝地流淌至远方。

     

    前座的大叔是埃及人，说话带着卢克索口音，怪挑战亚瑟的听力。而阿尔弗雷德倒显得十分坦然，他随手挑出了一株麦穗，咀嚼在利齿牙间。青草的芳香在阳光的烘烤下缓慢弥散，不远处的叫卖呼喊扰得耳朵发痒。他们正靠在板车上，时有时无地搭上几句。文化的魅力真的很奇妙，明明不过抵达一个月，骨子里刻上英伦骄傲的绅士，此刻也学会于抑扬顿挫的腔调里寻得迷人的余韵。

   

    一束野花骤然摔上板车，随即还有几袋子土豆，混上两啤酒箱的醇酒。购物采集，直至这一刻亚瑟才明白身旁男孩的意图。这个自以为是的美国人实在是不客气，扛上两袋子萝卜后，还不忘嚷嚷着让亚瑟为替辛苦的驴先生递上一根。没洗漱也没进食，就这样蹲在板车上，被抛在路旁的英格兰先生内心实在是百感交集。好在身旁的这唯一活物还算听话，咬碎蔬果还不至于像牛那样捣胃反吐。

     

    两杯水骤然递到眼前，还有一条干净的毛巾，以及一支发硬的牙刷。是阿尔弗雷德。迎上亚瑟眼里的困惑，这个满脸挂上阳光炽热吻痕的少年还不忘露出一抹同样灿烂的微笑。“刷牙洗脸。你这种考究的英格兰绅士总少不了这一步。”靠坐在身旁，忙了一圈的北美男孩向大叔挥手致谢，一旁笑着招呼道。

     

    凭谁都受不了吧。亚瑟在心里反驳，不过置于唇边，这倒只剩默许的感谢。在集市众人的面前刷牙洗漱，这怎么想都很是别扭，然而对比继续这副邋遢的模样，亚瑟选择了屈从。这定是阿尔弗雷德所期盼的把戏，瞧啊还未待亚瑟完成，身旁的美国男孩率先绷不住脸皮，一下笑出声来。作为代价少年迎上一杯井水，里头来掺上牙膏唾沫，就这样泼向自身，打湿了裤腿。市集打闹，好不丢脸。

     

    “对了还有这个，”说着，少年像是想起什么，一把拽下上身的衬衣——白色的恤衫，棉质，那行特大号的“我爱纽约”印花实在没品。他将这甩到自己的怀中，干脆利落。阳光将衣衫烤得发烫，抛在掌心里，往内的黑背心阻挡了汗水，这件衣衫也勉强得以见人——至少不会被汗臭熏歪鼻子。“穿上这一件吧，至少能见个人。”

     

    “也不看看多亏了谁。”

   

    亚瑟不满地别开视线，然而他没有拒绝这件衣衫——他连拒绝的余地都没有，这身掺上酒后印痕的背心实在见不得人。北美男孩的骨架偏大，肌肉结实，这下套落身躯的衣衫对比显目得不行。衣服的设计实在没品，又宽又大有些碍事，但至少像是普通市民，而不似喝醉后被扯出游行示威的蠢货。他穿上了衣服——老天这看起来逊毙了——然而少年却没有离开的打算，从口袋里掏出几张钞票塞在板车大叔的手上念叨了几句，男孩便向自己挥了挥手——他在招呼自己回来，而目的地显然已投落视野。身后的那一扇门扉，一家本地的家庭餐厅。

     

    餐厅面积不大，但至少比旅店酒吧大得多，里头摆上五张方桌，足以构成私密的卡座。埃及盛爱莲，源于淤泥的纯净之物是他们精神的向往。黄沙之地留不住水潭，但阻碍不了艺术的承载。画作毛毯，聪明的埃及人将心中的睡莲种遍坊间。他们的运气不错，并非正点餐厅里的人不算多，双目略过四周，亚瑟自顾自地走向沿街的那一张，隔着泛黄的玻璃，观临窗外的黄沙。然而阿尔弗雷德却挥了挥手，指向不远处的圆桌，置于餐厅的边缘一角，没有窗也没有水坛，只剩贴满墙壁的莲花刺绣，以及挂在身后的画幅巨作。油画。浓墨颜色涂满幅面，红的橙的，再勾上金黄，抽象得似杯中红茶，撞上热牛奶，搅为胡乱的一团。

     

    环顾四周片刻，亚瑟总算在这独特的装潢里找到了欣赏满足的理由。捧起手里的茶杯，轻汲一口红茶，绅士在麻痹舌头的炽烫里吐出言语。“于是说，你带我逛了老半天，就只为了带我来称早逛逛集市吗。”驴车还有移动洗漱间，可有够有新意。

   

    而阿尔弗雷德扬起浅笑。他点了一杯咖啡，卡布奇诺，埃及风味搅上的可可粉别有清新甜腻。“挺不错的，不是吗。”

   

    唇角勾落灿烂，可映落自身的视线倘若置于远方。

   

    “日出。我告诉过你。”

   

    北美男孩遥寄何处。

   

    “可这都近乎正午。”

   

    英伦绅士当下追寻。

   

    “事实上，”阿尔弗雷德别过头来。这一次，这眼蔚蓝总算落入幽绿的全部。他的笑容坦然，然而言语却宛若沙漠落日，在夜幕里拥抱盛夏微寒。

   

    “哪怕是黎明破晓，我也未曾遇见日出。”

   

   

04

   

    我开车的。他端起咖啡，想了想又往里头搅上好几勺糖。偏甜，融上奶，粘粘糊糊。

   

    像我那样？他轻汲醇茶，茶偏甜有些发腻，但总比酒吧廉价罐装茶好，至少隔壁并非充当马桶的铁桶厕所。

     

    这倒不是。他轻笑一过。一阵风刮去，拂过街道的黄沙。窗户隔得较远，但背对着的男人读懂了细沙而耳语。他抬起头来，凝视眼前的绅士，又似略过头顶上的油画，久久地长叹继语。物理上的，我是司机。

     

    在阿富汗。

   

   

    一切源于罪恶，在双子塔撞毁倾倒的刹那，美国人民的心头安全也撞为碎片。人们挥着星条旗，呼喊着冲向遥远版图的黄沙大漠。我们砸上了数不尽的金钱，子弹，还有壮士的性命，然而可悲的是，十多年的付出牺牲，除了硬生生割裂和平外，一无所获占据更多。无论对于他们，还是我们。扛在手里的枪沾满鲜血，我们终凭协议换来缓解，但回过头去，一夜迟来的宁静竟也涂满赤红。

     

    一场噩梦。亚瑟低语而道。

   

    而终不会醒。阿尔弗雷德说着自我。

     

    男孩是开车的，从芝加哥驶去纽约。他开得又稳又快，很快就开启了州际旅途。后来，少年谋得了一位顾客的赏识，先生给他递来了一张名片，上面写着一长串陌生的号码。再后来，他拨通了那通电话，来到了全新的世界，抵达了地球另一面的大陆。运货员。他的身份就这里，他的责任也在这里。

     

    而他的性命也在这里。

   

    那是盛夏，黄沙烤得发烫，滚滚热浪不满追不上车轮的现状，只落得挣扎着扯拉幻想。海市蜃楼的秘密早已输在原理的理解，装甲车内，全副武装的士兵闲谈昨日。美酒，美人，还有最实际的香烟，远离故乡的荒漠上，人们只能凭无趣的荤段子打发任务外的放松时间。

     

    阿尔弗雷德不是士兵。他是说，他的身体素质很不错，只可惜比起远方荒漠，男孩更乐于皇后的三明治。战场的炮火也似乎绕开了少年，这是他抵达阿富汗后的第二十三天，没有伤也没遇见火光，黄沙里空剩领路的军车还有不懂得说话的货物。他不过是一个货车司机，开着装甲车护送物资。车厢里只剩另一个活物，窄车远疆，只可惜对方是男的。菲尔斯，留着听起来文艺浪漫的名字，但长满胡须与肌肉。好一个车内伴侣。

     

    “伙计，来一根烟？”

   

    阿尔弗雷德向身旁的伙计招呼道——空着手，明晃晃的索求。

   

    “少来，配给就那么多你还想向我要。”

   

    恶狠狠地甩上一巴掌，菲尔斯没有好气。他全身的装备沉甸甸的，至少有个十几斤，只可惜他的钱包就像是附赠品，没有半点重量，薄得心酸。

   

    “感觉怎么样。生活。”

     

    “还能怎么样。站岗护送，两点一线。”点燃一根香烟，菲尔斯无奈地叹了一口气。他的枪被男人抱在怀里，很沉，可这个男人满脑子里只挂念他的孩子——可爱的爱丽丝。上一回见面不过是半年前，隔着厚实的屏幕，电波绕得声音断续。他被教导任务的绝对至上，刻在骨头的恨意磨透了这副躯体，可至于这远疆边境，黄沙里一切都宛若流逝。晃过身旁的男孩——阿尔弗雷德。十九岁，与自己的弟弟一个岁数，一样年轻气盛，一样总爱捧着手机。“别用手机，你该知道这属机密。”他说的是少年在暂歇刹那的自拍。

     

    “好吧。”少年耸了耸肩。他早该习惯搭档的这副脾性。老菲尔斯生性随和大方，唯独在一些细节上老爱掺上一手。这感觉就像远程扔了个妈，不管在哪都有人管教。如果一切照旧，或许自己还会再被念叨几个月，你知道的，合同的这玩意可有够麻烦。

     

    然而一切自那一刻起碎为黄沙。

   

    一枚炮弹由空砸下，从不知道何处的沙堆里，猛然摔在眼前。是袭击，塔利班还是基地，事态的剧变分不清缘由。骤然袭来的热浪掀翻了领头来车，像是巨人打了一个喷嚏，没有缘由地滚入沙堆。喷溅而起的火焰瞬时烫断了前路，结实的挡风玻璃猛然裂成碎片，像是一块捣碎的坚冰，迎面刺入脸庞与肌肤。一块玻璃刺向了少年的双手，在左上臂，恶狠狠地将肌肉撕裂为破烂番茄。突然传来的剧烈痛感剥夺了阿尔弗雷德继续驾驶的权力，他的脑袋为疼痛撕裂麻痹，灌入身躯的激素却迟迟地无法减缓血液里的嘶吼痛苦——操！阿尔弗雷德放声大吼。他疼得入骨，每一块骨头都在挣扎躲难，每一寸肌肉仿佛为拽动扯拉。

     

    “该死。”菲尔斯挣扎着扯开安全带。多亏了前车的阻挡，这辆装甲车并没有被摔至变形。立马踹向身旁的玻璃，这位杰出的美国士兵挣脱弥留硝烟的座列。眼前地车队损失近半，而这还会增加——那群疯子还打算拽住这个要紧的机会，用乱火彻底轰烈所有的生命，哪怕车上绝大多数的乘客不过是雇佣而来的司机，不过是救死扶伤的医生。

     

    “阿尔弗雷德！”他迈开步伐，与所有备战的战士们跑向远方。菲尔斯呼喊着，朝远方冲去。“不要离开车辆，一定，绝对！”

   

    褐色的军服曾是身旁恼人打岔的存在，时而聊起没有营养的黄段子，时而像是一个老父亲一样限制自己的行动。黄沙依旧，随热风抽上枪杆，融去远方，连同这抹身影，一同吞并在烈火与奋战的嘶吼。

     

    贯穿双耳的巨响再度袭来，连同烈火与炮鸣。另一颗导弹摔在少年的身后，蔚蓝的眼睛瞧见了特制的弹头，银色的，镀上钢边。时间从不宽裕于旁人，然而在这一刻，少年由吝啬的时空缝隙里，瞥见了致命的一击。

   

    一片白光。灼目的。

   

    绝望的。

   

    悲吼着。

   

   

    “你活了下来。”

   

    注视眼前的少年，亚瑟久久地陷入沉寂。手心的茶已然冷却，过多的奶糖凝结成一块，甜腻，无法咽入喉中。可他喝了，没有犹豫。过于沉重的故事卡在喉咙，糖分的粘稠勉强地将其维续。

     

    “苟且偷生罢了。”

   

    他随声而道。

     

    少年在袭击里勉强活下，于厚实的铁片和血肉里。他伤得很重，但所幸没有致命伤。满身伤口到来的撕裂痛拽住了他的神经，让这副已然闭目的身躯，在迷糊里勉强保持清醒。他获救了，于黄沙弧硝烟埋葬后的第三十分钟。敌方没有留下活口的打算，重伤下的阿尔弗雷德也不可能假死掩藏。兴许是一时疏忽，也或者是更为单纯的，压在装甲下的男孩远比尸体更似死者。

   

    硝烟弥散后的过往换来了提前回乡的机会，阿尔弗雷德回到了纽约，带着满身的伤疤与写上换院记录的病历。他获得了更高的职位——这理所应当，像是弥补战场的意外。然而他拒绝了丰厚的待遇，事实上连车钥匙都被抛到垃圾桶里。他受够了方向盘，马达声，以及每每坐上车都会习惯的一声招呼。

     

    愿此随黄沙成为了过往。

   

    他选择了旅程，至遥远的地方，大洋远处甚至更远。印落在躯体的伤疤终会褪去，而卡在心头的钢片也许永远都无法融逝。

     

    “为什么来这里。”亚瑟抬起头来，向眼前的少年，以及移向而至的远方。“埃及。”

     

    “大概是因为荒漠。”阿尔弗雷德别开了视线，至幽绿的深渊，搅上醇色的余韵。“同样的别无生机，同样的绵延不绝。”似未曾发生的昨日，又像剥夺希望的明日。

     

    “日出。你告诉我要去看日出。”

   

    他驳问，言语里企图拽住蔚蓝的希望。这是第一次，此前从未谋有。

   

    “当然。这可是卢克索，尼罗河旁的古城，初晨黄沙里，这可壮观震撼。”

   

    而他抬起头来，蔚蓝迎上幽绿。很蓝，像海，藏住了向往，咽下了过往。

     

    “你知道吗亚瑟，古埃及人认为人的生命同太阳一样，自东方升起，西方落下。因而在河的东岸立下神庙与生活，西岸沉睡陵墓与生灵。这就像是一个永恒循环的环，一面是生者的挣扎，一面是逝者的安宁。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德没有移开视线，朝眼前的异国绅士，亦或朝向别方。

     

    “可我直至现在都挣脱不至这番坦然。”

     

    他爬上了高山，一次又一次，越过沙丘与狂风，踩上夜幕和黎明。蔚蓝遇见了远方的晓光，红的，橙的，烧透了云边。他或许还会迎向破晓，在险峻的山岩与奔腾而至的河流。可他止住了脚步，哪怕只剩几毫，仍再未睹见远方。

     

    少年明白日出于尼罗河上的壮丽，可他兴许这一辈子都无法迈上。

     

    一封信递入亚瑟的眼帘。是国际邮件，红蓝交错的边缘仿佛夹带岛屿的雾气海风。亚瑟认识上面的名字，他们分享同一个姓氏，体内流淌同等炽热的鲜血，可他们也共享了彼此的拳头。斯科特。他的兄长，仅借助一个月前由旅店里拨打而至的电话，便寻见了当下。他容不得他人侮辱自我，兴许同为柯克兰，兴许只为流淌在躯体里的血液。

   

    “事实上，你的车或许开得很不错。”敲了敲信封后附上的名字，阿尔弗雷德笑着调侃。那是一个世界著名的节目制作人，而这个名字凑巧归属于亚瑟两年前投稿的邮报总编。

     

    “你真该看看日出，在尼罗河旁。那里很壮观，很美。”

     

    他的笑容灿烂，而至于这一刻，亚瑟只撞见了比哭还要难看的笑颜。

   

    亚瑟攥紧拳头，扬手一口饮下杯中的全部。很甜，甜到发腻，麻得喉咙难以下咽。

     

    他曾瞥见野花的包裹，是一份报纸，泛黄得似昨夜搭讪的纸片。而置于当下，它正绽放于眼前，连同那份藏好的信件，精心干净得不似偶然。

   

    那是两年前的英国邮报，曾随身塞在笔记本里，遗失在铺满灰尘的车站，里头还塞上两包万宝路以及作为记者的所有职守幻想。

   

    而他捡了起来，连同鲜花与期望，一同送到自己的眼前。

   

    亚瑟转过身去，他瞥见了身后的画作。油画。浓墨颜色涂满幅面，红的橙的，再勾上金黄，抽象得似杯中红茶，撞上热牛奶，搅为胡乱的一团。

   

    是日出。正好挂在自己的头上，于对方的视野，稍微抬起头来遇见的地方。

   

    ——哪怕是黎明破晓，我也未曾遇见日出。

   

    然而这样的你，又为何要这般鼓励他人。

   

    触不及的窗外黄沙依旧，远离沿街的暗角，一束暖阳洒落沁透。在那绽放的花束，在纸页追不上的过往。

     

    紫苜蓿，那株小花的名字，细小紫苞，在阳光的追逐下投以斜影，落入绅士的指间，触碰了日出下的少年。

   

    而它寓以希望。

   

   

05

   

    他卖力地攀行于沙丘峭壁之间。细微的沙砾凝成看不见的皮鞭，恶狠狠地抽在身上。无法触及的气浪化作有形，化作席卷脚下的力量，企图将身躯拽入深渊。他的脚正架在坚锐的石壁上，仿佛任意举措都能磨断救命的绳索；而他的另一只手拽住方向，在这介乎黎明与夜幕的分界线里，挣扎着追寻明日。

     

    亚瑟说不清那日后的故事，他只记得他们乘坐着同样的板车回程，上面塞满了土豆胡萝卜，阿尔弗雷德正与前座的大叔交谈对话。美式英文撞上卢克索口音，滑稽里带着地道和风情。然而他一句话都没有说。他的身上还穿着那件恤衫，阿尔弗雷德递来的衣服，白底红印花，“我爱纽约”的字样没品得不行，然而却夹带对方的味道，在阳光的烘烤下竟不算恶心。

     

    斯科特寄来的信件被放在桌面——近乎是硬塞的，阿尔弗雷德不容许亚瑟再度因为一时倔强而揉碎扔掉。几株小花摆在其旁，是紫苜蓿。黄昏暮落时，少年将鲜花递到自己的面前。这本属于你。他生涩一笑。接过这一小束裹在报纸里的娇花，亚瑟只能感慨，这小子怕从没有谈过恋爱，特地圈出文章的铅笔印还没有擦净，映落在当事人的眼前，这空容得跟踪狂的身份猜想。

     

    于是他将花插入空牛奶瓶，把信件亚在其下。他怕丢了。亚瑟自想。那家伙的设想确实没错，无数个沉醉酒精的夜晚里，企图将自我烂在沙丘的自己，确实险些将信件烧了。不仅是躲避现实的愚昧，还有难以言述的私心。

   

    不过在这般设想后的第二天，牛奶瓶里总会添上更多的水。兴许还有旅店外摘来的别株野花。

   

    阿尔弗雷德依然在这里，与那将铁桶当做马桶的破旧酒吧。那台老式自动贩卖机依然吐不出什么好东西，一敲就卡堪比是密封的存钱罐。酒吧又破又旧，塞不下所有的客人，但从不影响生意。几个啤酒箱，两杯简单调制的鸡尾酒，痛骂隔壁街的菜贩与聊起谁家的肉羊，这便是卢克索郊外的盛夏。村子小，什么都藏不住，热情的埃及人也没有打算掩藏。信仰令他们远离酒精，但与畅谈没有任何冲突。他们总爱坐在啤酒箱上，一手递来新制的美食，另一手接过阿尔弗雷德递来的热奶茶。美国男孩的手艺实在是差极了，又甜又腻，这倒又像一夜辛劳后的余兴节目，在又一声不带恶意的打趣里，踱过星轨的远痕。

     

    而少年总爱坐在期间，围着油灯和酒气，于黄沙里数略时光。

     

    每每他这样想起，架在指间的烟头又掐灭在易拉罐里。

     

    亚瑟是直至入住后的第二个月才发现阿尔弗雷德并非旅店的所有者，甚至连常驻的酒吧也不归其属。这都是那位先生的。他指的是总坐在啤酒箱外静听闲谈的老人。自己不过是待在这里太久，总闲着也不舒服，才自己找来的。揉乱一头深金，背对打烊后的清晨黎明里，阿尔弗雷德朝自己浅笑。

     

    真叫人火大。

   

    他有驾照，事实上甚至不止一国，所拥有的驾驶资格超出想象。这是因为之前的工作。无意为亚瑟翻过钱包里胡乱塞上的证件后，阿尔弗雷德这般解释。我是开车的，你知道。我知道我当然知道。可问题是，即便少年拥有再多的资格再怎么深厚的资历，那双手自这三年来，再也没有触及最熟悉的方向盘与手刹。北美男人甚至连餐厅座位都从不选上靠窗，那是最危险的位置，目击战场最本质的残忍后，他学会了将保护藏在习惯。如果那狭小的酒吧也留上一扇窗户，相信他也会用木板和铁钉将其锁死。于他人，也于自己。

     

    这更让人怒火中烧。

   

    一把踩上延边的一块巨石，亚瑟总算借势爬上了山崖。没有了碍事的石块与软土，这团倔强的黄沙依然不愿松口，它迎面而来，不断地抽在这位勇敢的冒险者上。细细碎碎，沙总能凭这份圆滑，流淌在时间与历史之外。然而当其砸在身上，这却能疼得发麻。

   

    亚瑟拦住了阿尔弗雷德，在又一夜的酒吧工作后。绅士爱酒，可唯独今夜一滴未沾。他不需要迷恋或痛恨这份麻痹，至少在这一刻，他清醒得连自己都害怕。

   

    “你该回去。”英格兰绅士率先摆明了态度。“你不该再为过往拖坠。我这并不意味着你要忘记和抛弃那份过往，即便这确实很痛苦，但更重要的是放下。”

     

    “那你放下了吗。”美利坚男孩回以一记反击。“你不也是为了逃避才来到这里，这个远离闹市的荒漠。我并没有否认你的价值，我只是觉得很可悲，我们没有一方选择了希望，但却在这里扯着对方灌下鸡汤。”

   

    但亚瑟并没有选择放弃。一把拽住对方的手腕，他执扭地回以反问。“你看过日出吗，在尼罗河旁。那里很壮观，很美。”

     

    可他回过头来，凝视那抹幽绿，久久之后，仰头略过些许。“你知道答案。”他迈开了步伐，抢在任何意见改变之际。

   

    追随视线，亚瑟别过头来。醉鬼从未在酒后保持清醒，酒吧偏暗，藏不住视线，但藏得住远方。两束门外的街灯投落期间，由开敞的大门。里头没有窗，较小倾斜角下光碰不着全部，可置于期间，他瞥见了全部。

   

    吧台斜上方的横梁上正胡乱地喷上两片颜料，红的橙的，期间还溅上两道金黄。亚瑟认出了这番色彩，在市集旁的家庭餐厅里。聪明的埃及人擅用艺术与材料，将留不住的美好永远地铭记于心。是一面毛毯，刺上惹目的色彩，再现了油画里的故事。

 

    日出。宣告新的到来。

   

    该死。

   

    亚瑟冲向了沙堆与狂风，在迎面的阻挠里，迈向最清晰明了的目标。他是在那一刻做出的决定，坚定迅速得超出预想。提前计划全部兴许会磨尽热情，而仅乘冲动所为，这既愚昧又惊喜意外。过于死板。曾经的上司是这样评价亚瑟的行动举措，也多亏了这一席话，这位年轻气盛的记者在内心不知道问候了对方多少回往来。可眼下他却又心服口服。兴许那对方说得没错，自己实在是太过中规中矩。条令约束了雄狮的步伐，而现在，这一刻，他正怒吼着为前方赋以全部。这是多么冲动和愚蠢，可这为了一时念头付出的冲动和热情，却炽热得宛若追慕晴阳。

   

    他会做到，绝对！

   

    细碎的沙砾灌满长靴，迎面而至的寒风在黎明的暖意下融成碎片。精心定制的风衣外套在碎石的拥抱下划破昂贵，坚定屹立，他不带犹豫地继往前冲。那封信早为撕裂——这可当然，面对兄长，这才是柯克兰家该有的态度。取而代之，亚瑟将肯定的答复寄去远方，如果斯科特没有耍他，那么这封回信将会递至未来上司，崭新希望的依稀。

     

    桌上的紫花枯萎易碎，形似脚下黄沙。可他又将全部捧在手心，用那保留记者追求的旧报纸，用躯壳之下的灵魂。

     

    亚瑟•柯克兰并不伟大，这一点一贯自知。

   

    那道微光总算划破了倾倒的夜幕，由瞧不见的远方洒落跟前。很微弱，细细小小，宛若不起眼的裂缝，最后逐渐撕裂，硬生生将这统治夜空的天际扯出了数万道属于光芒的轨迹。红的，橙的，这幅笼罩在暗布之下的画作此刻被换以崭新的色彩。尼罗河在脚下奔腾而去，远方西境的金字塔为活力留以文明的沉淀。几道和光散落沙砾，金色的，是泼上画作的光粒。可亚瑟更偏爱蔚蓝，在这绚烂的日出壮丽之下，和睦地捧起所有的希望。很蓝，像海。

     

    他放声地大吼一尽。

     

    一通电话在指尖拨通，是一串并不算陌生的号码，不属于伦敦的过往，只属于老旧酒吧的搭讪。纸条泛黄，仿佛一碰就碎，于是亚瑟将它记入心里，便以随时嘲笑。

     

    “阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯！”

   

    他吼出声来，连同这个名字，所有的情愫。激动搅乱了心境，紧张由肌肉麻痹。他的腿酸得不行，踩上山顶的成就满足不了所望，他需要找一个人来骂一通，无论污言秽语，而好极了，放眼整个埃及他只认识一个人，而这个倒霉的宠儿正在话筒另一侧。

   

    “老子现在就在尼罗河旁，一个不知道什么名的沙丘山坡上。正看着日出，你唠唠叨叨念上了一个月的玩意。”

     

    盛夏太阳抢跑得厉害，眼下指针兴许还不过七刻，带着辛苦了一夜的满身倦意迎上这样一句莫名其妙的呼吼，论谁都会无名火起，然而阿尔弗雷德没有，几声鼻息拍在话筒一侧，盛着断断续续的电流声，少年轻笑调侃。

     

    “很壮观吧。”

     

    “事实上这什么都没有，还落得我满嘴沙。”

   

    亚瑟大声埋怨。他的喉咙干得发疼，漫长的徒步攀爬耗尽了气力，如果可以他兴许连说话都想省去，花上口袋里所有的钱嚷嚷着让即将上山的游客帮忙捎上自己一道回程。他会回到伦敦，去见斯科特好揍上一拳并带走整套的西装，面试，定能直接入职。机票的钱有什么可担忧，他连吃上满嘴沙都要咬牙爬上山顶，这点只需要单纯努力的状况岂不算简单。

     

    “这不过就是日出。”他呼喊着，仿佛榨干了肺部的气力，将心头的全部翻出袒露。“就一个太阳，每天每日都会出现在这里，由东方升起西边落下，在这同样的地方。这有什么可稀罕。”

   

    这不过就是一个太阳，而你总小心翼翼地伸出手，将混上阳光的黄沙捧在掌心，献给所有迷茫在酒精与旅途的旁人。

   

    每日如一，可总少了自己。

     

    “管他的什么黎明破晓，只要你愿意，哪怕是黄昏暮落，日出依然！”

     

    不需要画作也不需要毛毯，它就在自己的心中，在那只顾着点燃别人希望的冰凉茶杯里，翻倒下属于盛夏的灿烂光芒。浓墨颜色灌满全部，红的橙的，再勾上金黄，抽象得似杯中红茶，撞上热牛奶，搅为胡乱的一团。

     

    “人生就是一团狗屎，可生活还得继续。”

   

    亚瑟可不伟大，这点过分的赞誉和荣耀他可压根没想过触碰。为了他人耗去自身，这种无私奉献的精神还是献给养育世间的阳光。

     

    可他定是酒精上脑，怎么连这种只赔不赚的蠢事也揽在身上。

     

    那片天际蔚蓝依旧，很蓝，像海。

     

    值得沉浸。

     

    信号电波的断续企图阻拦通话的继续，可没有任何一方选择挂断所有。沉寂笼罩在黎明破晓，光芒远触的乡村彼方，几点和光散落在少年心头。

     

    只为尼罗河旁的日出，那远比骄阳还要灿烂的浅金。

     

    “亚瑟你知道吗。”阿尔弗雷德说话了，声音有些沙哑，但戏谑调侃的腔调仍挂在嘴边。“你还挺帅的。”

   

    “喜欢就来追啊。”亚瑟嘶吼着，扯出心头最深的话语暖意。“来伦敦，开着你的车约我看日出。”

     

    “那我岂不是还得考飞机驾驶证。”阿尔弗雷德难掩浅笑，他的思绪很乱，意想不到的和光就这样撬开了心扉。然而他唯独没有质疑一点。有什么在改变，在自己的心头，随这此前从未触及的鼓动。“你知道的，由纽约启航可得越过大洋。”

     

    “这又有什么。”他听见了对方的答案，这由和光燃起的光火。迎面朝向尼罗河旁的日出，亚瑟只单纯地觉得太过耀眼，炽目得需要拥抱掩藏。“我们不就是越过大洋翻过板块，才会在这黄沙荒漠里相遇。”

     

    然后少年住进了酒吧，用醇酒与恤衫小心翼翼地护起希望。

     

    然后绅士丢了皮箱，在紫花与报纸的拥覆下触及全部。

     

    再后来，或许他们会在地球的另一边相遇。留有完整马桶的酒吧，亦或者越过大洋的皮卡。

     

    他笑了，寻见了满足。

     

    而他探出手，欲求里拥抱太阳。

   

    “那以后就劳烦了。”

   

    北美男孩询问照亮他的光。

   

    “追得上再说吧。”

     

    英伦绅士将光扯向远方。

   

    他们说不准未来会是何样，但这又怎么样，他们还有漫长的一生，寻寻觅觅里终会找到宁静。

     

    至少在这一刻，他们遇见了生命中最重要的归属。

     

   愿黎明沉睡在相守彼间，令日出于黄昏暮落。

     

   

    End.


End file.
